Isocyanates are compounds that contain an —N═C═O moiety and are typically highly reactive. Reactions between isocyanate compounds and alcohol compounds (i.e., compounds with an —OH moiety) generate polyurethanes, which in turn are used in a wide range of consumer products including, for example, foams, adhesives, insulation materials, surface coatings, etc.
Isocyanates are typically manufactured by reacting an amine compound (i.e., a compound with an —NH2 moiety) with phosgene (COCl2). Phosgene, however, is highly toxic and difficult to handle. Phosgene was even used as a chemical weapon during World War I. Facilities capable of handling, or willing to handle, phosgene are limited.